Talk:Oathbreaker
Small Council Seems the Small Council is returning, image of Kevan as Hand of the King. ...I wonder if Jaime will assert his right to sit on the council for once, given that as Lord Commander of the Kingsguard he's supposed to be one of the seven council members.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:26, May 5, 2016 (UTC) :I've got my fingers crossed for someone mentioning that the BwB are still active in the Riverlands, and are now being led by woman... - 07:51, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Flashbacks We know we're getting Tower of Joy flashbacks in this episode. I hope we also get a flashback to Jaime "The Oathbreaker" Lannister killing the Mad King - a shot from the trailer of a shadowed figure against a wall getting impaled by a sword might have actually been this.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:08, May 6, 2016 (UTC) :Will R+J=L be confirmed, I wonder? - 07:51, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Greatjon Umber? Do we list him under deaths as he didn't necessarily die this episode and his body isn't seen? TheUnknown285 (talk) 02:17, May 9, 2016 (UTC) : I would, because Smalljon made it official that his father is dead. Cyanide3 07:04, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Characters who don't appear Is it really relevant for info regarding Baelish and the Greyjoys appearing next week to be in this episode's notes? And wouldn't some people who come to the wiki and don't watch the previews consider it a spoiler? Fatherofdragons (talk) 20:09, May 11, 2016 (UTC) It would only say "will appear next episode or later" if they appeared in a trailer or something. Mostly that section is in there just in case people get confused "wait, did Dorne appear in this episode and they just didn't write about it?"....yeah...I'll take it out.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:20, May 11, 2016 (UTC) The Dorne-situation Should we really speculate about Dorne in the article? I'm also not sure, but I think it's too early to say how it will go on until we can see it in the upcoming episodes. We really don't know if there aren't Martells left, if the other houses would really join Ellaria and the Sand Snakes... And I can't imagine that we will see dornish armies marching to King's Landing or something like that. I know the novels and it's implied that there will be war between Dorne and the Lannisters in the future, but now? --Exodianecross (talk) 23:11, May 9, 2016 (UTC) The note in fact ended by saying that nothing about Dorne could even be speculated based on Jaime's vague comments...other than that it is at least the Lannisters know they didn't try to assassinate Doran.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:31, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :You are right. Then let's wait and watch what the next episodes will show us! --Exodianecross (talk) 00:19, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Ned's Bannermen Can anyone make out any sigils or anything on the clothing/shields of Ned's bannermen? It would be helpful in determining who's who. TheUnknown285 (talk) 01:31, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Edit: Here's a fairly good picture of one shield. The looks like it's a direwolf, so no help there. TheUnknown285 (talk) 01:38, May 10, 2016 (UTC) :If the names of the other four bannermen are not revealed, can we put them back in the appearances section and write articles for them if and when tthe actors' names are revealed?Shaneymike (talk) 02:29, May 17, 2016 (UTC) 1 - That's a big "if" 2 - ...I seriously think the "Histories and Lore" will name them. Then we retroactively apply them. Patience. Matter of time.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:49, May 17, 2016 (UTC) ::I'll wait of course but if the worst case scenario should arise and they don't give us any names - characters or actors - I think we should consider doing one of two things: ::1. Write articles for them and categorize them as unnamed characters. ::2. Just get rid of all unnamed character articles entirely. :: As brief as their appearance migh have been, I can't help feeling that they each merit an article a hell of a lot more than a lot of the other unnamed character articles on here. Shaneymike (talk) 03:15, May 17, 2016 (UTC)